thetechworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Away From Me: Part Two
At 1:30 AM, we heard a noise in the living room, outside the window. Not sure if it's some criminal, or Kyle breaking windows crazily. We heard one of the 6 dosed off people in the other room than ours scream, causing the five to wake up. We quickly ran and we all saw Jerry get pulled outside by Kyle. Is he brainwashed? I thought to myself. We quickly pulled out our sledgehammers and bats and tried to pull Jerry back inside, until Kyle threw him against the balcony gate, and Jerry fell. I threw him to the floor, keeping him from hurting anyone else. We held him and I took a break to call the cops. The 911 call responded to us, saying that he's been brainwashed by the Russians and they'll send the FBI squad in. Kyle got Jerry's bat and swung it toward everyone, until we all saw the police lights growing outside the window. About 5 men were heard coming up the stairs, and finally broke in to our door. The FBI grabbed Kyle's arm and threw him against the wall, putting the handcuffs on his wrists. "You're going to jail punk." "Like hell I am, you're not taking me anywhere!" They put him in the truck with 2 other Russian criminals, including someone I knew from Pre-K, named John. The truck was about to drive off, so the FBI put a camera machine stand in the side of the room, including 2 surveillance cameras in each room. Ashley started to look a little tired and sad. I asked her "what's wrong?", and she said that my 2 best buddies and friends were crazy and she was their friend. This is when I noticed something on Jack's neck. We examined it, and what we saw shocked us... It was a robotic tick-mite with a red eye examining the skin of its back. We swatted it with an enclosed marker, and attempted to hack its abilities. We saw that there was no poison or venom inside it, so we might've guessed it was an examination drone. ________________________________________________________________________________________ After 2 hours passed, we had hacked the drone bot to be allies on our side. We watched as it stood next to us for examination every minute of every hour. I told all my friends to be calm and stick together. Jack started having explosive throwing spasms and started shaking on the ground. We all immediately got in his truck and took him to the hospital. The blood tests seemed normal, and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. I got a call from the FBI and police, telling us to get to get there this instant for a meeting. We all packed up, took Jack with us, and drove off. Jack was acting a little weird, like having tiny twitches on his face and arms, and having this confused look in his eyes once every now and again. We were going to the Police HQ, so we could have the meeting with them. The police, FBI, and the secret agency were in the room we went to, with an army guard standing inside the opening of the door. We were asked many questions about the Russian Federation, the ISIS/Ukrainian attacks, and the men and women working for Russia, we told them all the answers about them. We were told that we weren't in trouble, and said we were free to go... Category:Stories Category:Sci-fi